Mind tricks
by Atama Nami
Summary: A new face pops up in Konoha, but it isn't from around there. What will Gaara and Naruto do to help the new being that has stumbled into their lives? What will they do to save her from her death?
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction! :o people must review and tell me how it is okay? oooooohhhh i'm soo excited :)

WARNING! This story may contain a small amount of yaoi, which is boy's love. Only a very small amount. There shouldn't be anything too over the top- I'm keeping this T rated. And it's not a definate, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, and I never will. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the main character who I invented :) I don't intend to write out this disclaimer repeatedly, so this is what you are getting...

Hope you enjoy my story, and that it isn't too bad :/

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I shivered as the cool air passed over my bare feet. I tried to cover my small toes with the old blanket we found in the dumpster yesterday. It didn't help much, because the fabric was also cold from the winter night air. Michael whimpered as a cool gust of wind swept through the dark, damp alley. I sighed, and put the blanket around him. I didn't really care much about myself, but more about the small, shivering boy that lay on the cold floor beneath us. I pitied him, because there was no reason for him to be like this- homeless. I was a freak, so I understood the fear, worry, and therefore hate, people felt towards me; but this small frail boy was only here because he lost his parents. I tapped into his mind frequency, and watched his dream. It was simple, but it comforted him- a twist of the memories he had of playing in his old room. I smiled at him- the only boy I felt any emotion to. I would protect him with my life.

I tried to imagine that I was myself in a warm bed, with parents who loved me. With parents who actually cared; but I wasn't sure what to imagine. I never felt it. My earliest memory was being thrown in a dumpster by my psychopathic mother. That woman had killed my father that night, and she obviously didn't want me either. I started dosing off, slipping into a comfortable darkness, until I sensed another presence. I quickly opened my eyes, to see a silhouette of a woman standing at the entrance of the alley. I blinked once to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but the image was platered in front of my eyes. The woman started moving towards me. Her footsteps echoed in the small space, in time with Michael's breathing. I instinctively stood in front of the boy on the floor. I was protecting the only thing that was precious to me in my life.

I tried to lock on her mind frequency, but it was hard. Her mind seemed to be very active, and difficult to determine. I found a trace, and locked onto it. I used my gift, which was also my curse, to see this woman's mind, and to see what she was thinking. But her whole brain was in a jumble. I couldn't make sense out of anything. She was _mad_. I looked at her, and tried to find something in her face that would say anything about her, but the dark night wouldn't allow my eyes to pick her features out. All I saw was an evil look in her eyes, as a street lamp was reflected in her face. Her hair was tangled, and a similar shade of brown to mine. Her clothes were ragged, and she smelt of the streets. Underneath her strong aroma, I smelt something familiar. Something I knew very well. Then it hit me, just as the woman stopped, only a few feet away from me.

This woman was my mother.

I looked at her face, and recognised everything in it. Everything except the eyes. Her eyes had a murderous glint, which was hidden by a chocolate brown colour, but the look was noticeable. As my mother closed the gap between us, pulling a pocket knife from under her cloak, I tried to 'convince' her mind to stop, but it was too muddled to take my request into account. I felt the cool blade settle on my skin, and cut through it with ease. I felt the warm, sticky blood trickling slowly down my neck. I could feel the pressure of the blade gradually increasing, and I held my eyes closed, waiting for it to sink deeper. But instead, the pressure was lifted, and a small _thud _was heard in front of me. I opened my eyes to see a man in his mid-40s, standing behind my mother, who was on the floor. He quickly looked at me and Michael.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." He said. I just nodded. Normally, I wouldn't go anywhere with strangers, but anywhere was better than with the crazy lady who was unconscious in front of my feet. Besides, he just saved my life. He can't be that bad.

* * *

><p>We were walking through the empty streets, with the darkness surrounding us like a thick blanket. Michael had woken up by then, and was shivering against my skin as I stayed close to him so we could share the old, broken blanket. The old man was in front of us leading the way through the dark twists and turns that scattered the streets. As the light of a street lamp past over the man, I saw his features. He had grey hair that rested on his head in a circle. His face was gentle, and his eyes full of kindness. He hid his life very well. As I raided through his mind, I found strange things. This man was what he referred to as a 'shinobi'. It seemed like some sort of ninja. I had checked time and time again to see if he had any mental problems, but the images were so clear, and he seemed sane. He had no family, but he lived in a large house in the mountains close to the village. He lived there with many others, who, according to him were also ninjas. this was all so strange to me. The idea of ninjas was so childish, that I doubted the man's memories- but I couldn't find any evidence that actually said that he was wrong. Everything was so clear in his mind; every edge, in every image was perfect. Nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. Nothing to explain how he thought of the stupid idea of ninjas, that were completely out. I stumbled upon a few memories of him fighting. I watched him in his thoughts, as he made a series of hand signs. Then fire had burst through his mouth, not harming his in any way. And that was what did it- there was no way he could be making all of this stuff up. The feeling of the fire coming through his body- it was unimaginable. It was real.<p>

At the realisation, I went through more memories, of when he was young, and I listened and watched as the images unfolded in front of my eyes. My attention was completely on the lessons on shinobi. I watched as a lecture on 'chakra control' unravelled in his thoughts. I was captivated by the images that were spinning through my mind, and I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I was so absorbed by this man's past, that I didn't even notice when the sun broke through the horizon, and sent warm waves through the air, along with the oranges and yellows it painted on the sky. By the time we had exited the city, and abandoned it's petrol infused air, I had a decent grasp on ninjas. As I dropped the frequency of this man's mind, i felt a tense pressure lift from my brain. It seemed the man in front of me felt the same sensation, as he started swaying from side to side, like the drunk men I watched walk away from the selection of pubs, countless times. I was worried that he was going to faint when the colour drained from his face momentarily, and i almost went to run and catch him; but he recovered, and resumed dragging us through the mountainous country terrain.

I suddenly sensed panic in the air, as Michael tripped over the rough ground, and fell towards the dirt path that lay in front of him. I quickly reacted, moving my body in the way to support his weight, and shedding the old blanket that still hung around my shoulders. He looked up at me with innocent and apologetic eyes. I sighed, and ushered him along, while i turned to pick up the now dusty material.  
>"Leave that there- you won't be needing it." A tired but strong voice said. I slowly turned around, following the orders that were given out from the old man's mouth in a commanding tone, that was also gentle and caring at the same time. I quickened my pace to walk alongside him and Michael, watching the different colours that were dancing across the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>There it is... hope it isn't too terrible. Please review and tell me what you think about it. So far all of the characters have been mine, so please don't nick them or anything.<p>

Next chapter: Main character's name is revealed (i'm still open for suggestions for names- whoever's name is best will be payed in cookies :)), and havoc spreads through the small house in the mountains...

Please review! People who review are amazing 3

Ja ne!


	2. Alone

chapter 2, and i'm starting to think that i might be writing this for myself, seeing as i haven't had any reviews yet :/ ah well :) i can read to myself and eat the cookies that i would have given out to people who reviewed...

Discaimer on first chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Alone<span>**

I looked at the stone with misty eyes. Even after seven years of being without him, I still felt a loss and a pang of guilt, deep within my heart. I bent down to touch my knees to the moist ground. The water seeped through my black trousers, and surrounded my knees in the cold wet feeling. Warm tears spilt over my face, once again, to infuse with the rain falling from the dark clouds that lay above my head. As I managed to clear my vision, I traced my hand over the gravestone.

'_Michael- a great boy who fought for his family. A loving son, brother and nephew to many. May he rest in peace'. _Those were the words that were lying in front of me, so innocently. I mentally shook myself. This was seven years ago. And as a shinobi, I shouldn't be dwelling on this. Yet I couldn't stop feeling that maybe, all those years ago, that he didn't have to die. That I could have saved him; that I didn't have to be the one holding his lifeless body in my hands, as a battle raged around me.

I composed myself, and slowly stood up, wiping my damp knees. I took one last look at the flower which i had placed there. Even they looked like they were crying, with raindrops dripping off of their smooth petals. I turned and propelled myself of the ground into the thick forest that surrounded the doji.

* * *

><p>As i closed in on the dojo, i found that i couldn't sense anyones chakra, or mind energy. I stopped in confusion at the sliding paper doors that were concealed from the rain with the slate roof. There was no movement at all. Something was very wrong. I ran through the ricepaper that teared on the impact, leaving a large hole in the door. Around me, bodies littered the floor, each surrounded by their own pool of blood. The smell of blood was thick and heavy in the mountain air, and i almost gagged from the thick stench that seemed to be settling in my throat. I zipped between bodies, checking for life signs, but also checking for one person in paticular- my self-proclaimed father.<p>

I found him, lying in bloody, ripped clothing, with a huge slit down his through, and an arrow through his back. He was breathing heavily, and his pulse was slow and uneven- but he was alive. I broke down, collapsing to my knees. The fabric that was still damp from the rain began to soak in the blood from the pool that surrounded me. I tried to use my limited amount of medical knowledge to heal him, but it was too late, and i didn't know enough. But i couldn't give up and let my only family die- i couldn't let myself fall apart again.  
>"There's no use, Mirai." I looked up into grey eyes, that were filled with mystery and pain. I felt a tear falling from my own, brown eyes, as i watched him try to move and speak to me.<br>"NO! You must stay still! there's still hope!" i said, now desperate for him to stay with me. Yet he kept raising his hand to my face. I quickly used my gift- my kekkai genkai, as the man before me called it- to latch onto his brain energy and read his thoughts. Immediately, i found what he was going to do. He was going to use the last of his chakra to put a seal on me. He wanted me to go to a place he talked so fondly of... It was a small island off the coast of Japan. There is where the art of the ninja derived from, he used to tell me. He wanted me to go there, and restore this dojo- he wanted me to follow his path.

The cold flesh of his seemingly lifeless hand came in contact with my neck, and i started feeling a warm energy flowing through his fingertips, and into my skin. The seal he was placing on me would help me to find my way through the secret passages, as well as identifying me to those who knew about the presence of our dojo in Mount Myoku*. His hand fell away from my skin and his eyelids fluttered. He parted his lips to speak once more  
>"Go. Find Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara, in Konoha and Suna. Tell them i sent you, and that the dojo has fallen. Tell them you must learn everything they know to revive it. Go before the men come back. Be safe, Mirai..." With that he gave up, and fell into the darkness. I watched his brain energy, and his chakra fade from my senses. And once again, my loved one died in my hands, because i couldn't save him.<br>"Kenmei** Sensei..."

* * *

><p>It felt as if my heart had been ripped out. I had nothing left to feel with, yet i wouldn't stop crying. The pain in my stomach was growing more intense with the violent sobs i made beside my father's body. I had burnt him, along with all the other corpses that were littered on the floor. I was running through the trees, heading towards the docks. I traced the seal sensei had placed on my neck. It was in the shape of across, with a curve towards the end. The seal was vaguely familiar, but i couldn't place my finger on it. My brain was full of emotions and thoughts which i previously thought that average human brains could not hold. But i guess i wasn't an average human. Not with my kekkai genkai.<em> (an i just realised i haven't explained the kekkai genkai yet. It's my OC(Mirai)s kekkai genkai which i call mind release. It gives the person the ability to communicate telepathically, to sense people's mental energy, to read people's minds (but this takes a lot more chakra, so she doesn't use this talent as much) and to influence people to do things- kinda like shikamaru's shadow possesion jutsu, but it takes less chakra, and Mirai doesn't have to do the things themselves. She just needs to imagine the opponent doing the thing she wants them to, and it will happen.) _In this world i was all alone. I had no one to understand me, no one who cared for me. I no longer had any precious people. I was alone.

A large amount of mind energy came known to me as i landed in a clearing. Here, i realised, the air was much thicker, and was filled with fumes from cars. I almost coughed as the heavy air cascaded down to my lungs. I could almost feel all the engine fumes and the dirt and grit running down my windpipe. But i ignored the sensation, knowing that i would soon get used to the feel. I looked around at the busy streets. I had been away from a city for so long, that it felt foreign to me. The tall buildings that lingered over people who were walking on the streets below, blocking out the sun and casting long shadows across the grey tarmac. It was all very dull. There was no colour there. Just grey buildings. I somehow ended imagining this city fallen and burning in flames. I imagined it being torn in half. I imagined the aftermath, that was filled with more sorrow and grief than what it was now. I was expressing my feelings onto the environment. Then i noticed some of the figures that were bobbing around on the pavements. They all looked at me strangely. I looked down at myself, and realised i was dressed in ninja attire. A black camisole over fishnets, and black combat trousers, loaded with weapon pouches. I jumped back into the shadows, deciding to keep myself concealed till i reached the railway.

I arrived at the underground subway when the first stars started to peer through the dark, gloomy night- and also when the last train tickets were on sale. By now, the corridors were almost deserted and i didn't find myself to need to hide any more. I went to the front desk, and the woman there gave me a strange look, but sold me the ticket anyway. I walked through the corridors, following the signs. I passed a shop, and decided that i should go and buy something to help me blend in more. I found a faded black hooded jumper, and bought. I pulled it over my head on the way out of the shop, and i caught myself in the mirror. My slender figure was hidden by the hoodie easily, and my brown hair had gone slightly wild on the journey. That didn't really matter though. I looked into my deep brown eyes, and saw the emotions that were swirling inside of me. I tried my best to conceal them, but i couldn't manage the task. Instead, i would walk around with a troubled, miserable, distant look in my eyes. I was surprised when i yawned, and decided that i would sleep on the train. I had a while to go on my journey, and i had to be prepared for it. The sound of the approaching train began rattling the tracks. I went into the train, and sat down; closing my eyes to rest myself, and ease my mind from the perils that had befallen me this day.

* * *

><p>That's it! hope you enjoy and that it's not too much of a bore. So far, all the characters have been OCs so please don't steal them! thanks x<p>

*Mount Myoko is a real place in Japan, near the city of Myoko. i found it on google maps :)

**Kenmei means wise (i think)

Review NOW! i still have cookies :) it's not too late- yet


	3. Arrival

chapter 3 is here! yay :) a huge thanks to **Avasaya! **_(I hope you like your imaginary cookies:) they're double chocolate chip :D)_ they were the First one (and only one so far) to comment, and it gave me the will to write again :) this chapter is dedicated to Avasaya for their amazing awesomeness :)

Disclaimer: on first chapter

Enjoy (hopefully)

* * *

><p>I stepped off of the boat i had rented out to come here. I was surprised when no-one was able to take me there themselves, but it didn't really matter, did it? I was here, in suna. The sun was beating down on the coast of suna, and the wind was whipping sand and dirt into my eyes restlessly. I would have cried at the stinging sensation, but my eyes were completely dry. I removed the hoodie, as my ninja attire was acceptable here, and took some spare bandages from my pockets, wrapping them around my arms and legs to act as some sort of shield against the harsh winds. I channelled the chakra to my feet, and sped of, leaving a cloud of sand behind.<p>

Finding the hidden sand village was fairly easy, as the mind energy and chakra were clear and identifiable. I stopped at the gates, after masking my chakra, to be met by two ninjas guarding the huge wall that surrounded the place. The two ninjas eyed me cautiously.  
>"I am here to see Sabaku no Gaara." i stated, remembering the name easily with the help of the seal that was carved into my skin. My hand started to wonder towards my neck, but i forced myself to stay where i am.<br>"Only ninjas on missions and high-ranked ninjas may be in the presence of the Lord Kazekage, let alone call him 'Gaara'" One of the ninjas replied. So he was Kazekage. I would have used my mind release to force them to let me in, but that would reveal my identity. Plus i desperately needed to conserve my chakra until i was in the safe zone here.

"Can you tell _Lord Kazekage _that Kenmei's disciple from mount Myoko would like to see him." I spat. The ninja both looked at me strangely, but one nodded and dissipated into the air.

* * *

><p><em>(With Gaara)<em>

_I threw the papers in disgust. Why was i still doing this? I was starting to see why Tsunade resigned her position as hokage. Mind you, i'm sure naruto likes it no more than her. I felt a presence at the door, and quickly stepped in front of the mess of papers behind me.  
>"Come in" i said.<br>"Sorry to bother you lord Kazekage, but a young girl is requesting to see you. She says she is Kenmei's disciple, and that she comes from mount Myoko. She wears no headband, but still insists on seeing you." The ninja said. I had frozen at the name of kenmei. Something had happened to him.  
>"Let her in" i whispered. Not only was i worried about what had happened, but I was scared of him. When i still held the shukaku, he had told me to be cautious around him. It wasn't the fact that shukaku told me that, but that when Kenmei had travelled to this place to learn of shinobi, shukaku was silent.<em>

* * *

><p>(With Mirai)<p>

"Lord Kazekage will see you" the ninja said after reappearing. I nodded and followed them inside the village. It seemed very peaceful, and beautiful. I noticed that there were no vehicles around, and smiled at the familiar, unpolluted air. The Kazekage tower looked over all of the village in its might. It was indeed beautiful.

The view from the Kazekage tower was spectacular. Lights blinked in the dark night, and the stars fought to outshine them. The sand was moulded into simple, yet beautiful patterns, and the moonlight gave an eerie glow. I caught the sight of my reflection in the mirror opposite Gaara's office, and saw my eyes glittering in curiosity and amazement. The moon cast the same eerie glow on me, making my pale skin shine in the hall. Even I looked beautiful here. I herd some rustling from the office, and quickly tore my gaze from the scenery to meet a pair of mystifying light green eyes. My own deep brown orbs wondered over the figure in front of me. Red hair was growing in all directions, and a kanji for love loomed over the hairless eyebrows. He was adorned in a Kazekage cloak. _So this is Gaara. _Overall he was a very attractive man. But i wasn't there for new relationships, i was there to learn, and there to revive the life of mount Myoko's dojo. I held out my hand in a formal manner, introducing myself as i did so. Gaara gingerly took my hand and introduced himself as Kazekage Gaara. I quickly picked up that this was what he wanted to be addressed as.  
>"I would like to know the reason for you being here." He said quietly. I blinked, but then asked him if he could tell his ninja to not react to my chakra. He raised a hairless eyebrow, but called a ninja and told him this. I smiled, lifting my concealment. I latched onto his mind frequency, and transmitted my thoughts to him. He stayed still as he relived my past it a matter of minutes. After i had finished, i decided that i wanted to look through his mind, now that he knew everything about me. I started filing through his memories. His past shocked me slightly. It was filled with intense rejection and loneliness. I was even more surprised at finding out that he used to be the vessel for a demon- Shukaku. I was marvelled at his ability to control sand, and i sympathised with his loss on his uncle 'Yashamaru', after he tried to assassinate Gaara. I felt a little more pity at learning that he had a similar past to me, but more intense and serious. I almost cried at his childhood. But i held all theses emotions behind a façade that i had trained and used over my life. Then i stumbled along more recent memories- ones of family, and of friends (in particular a blond haired boy that was very loud). Ones that i envied with all my heart. I had no family, and no friends. My mask almost broke, as tears blurred my vision, but i stayed strong, using my brown hair to cover my chocolate brown eyes. I carried on filing through his memories, and found one of him and that blond haired boy; in the middle of the night; doing... agh! i quickly moved away from that memory. Okay. He was gay. That's just perfect. But for some reason i kept leaning towards that memory, trying to see it once again. <em>Don't be a pervert,<em> i told myself, eventually getting to frustrated that i had to tear away from his mind- it was too much for me.

The Kazekage fell into his chair, and looked in a slight daze. I blushed and explained what had just happened.  
>"I apologise for that, Kazekage Gaara." I said, bowing slightly.<br>"What did you do to me?" I whispered out. I held back a little sigh. This could have taken a while, if he asked questions. I just hoped he wouldn't.  
>"That was my kekkai genkai- mind release. It allows me to communicate telepathically, to read other people's minds, and to force them to do my will.I am truly sorry for invading your mind. I will respect your privacy from now on..." I said slowly. I looked from behind my lashes, and saw he looked content with my answer. I smiled to myself. I was starting to like him.<p>

I offered him a scroll with lots of paperwork enclosed inside of it. I waited nervously as he looked through the papers.  
>"These jonin papers are not valid, i'm afraid. You will have to participate in the next jonin exams, which- luckily for you- are in a weeks time. They will be held in konoha, which is where you are required to go to find Uzumaki Naruto." I was surprised that he knew that i was looking for this boy, but then i realised there was a letter in the paper work that specified what i was here for.<br>"thank you Kazekage Gaara." I said, bowing low. I turned on my heals to leave with the ninja he sent for to show me to my temporary room. I was stopped by a low voice.  
>"Before you go, i would like to spar with you." It said. I turned around with a smile on my face. this was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>There you are! hope you enjoy :) i know i took a while to write again, but my internet was down so meh. I decided that there will be yaoi in this, and the pairings are now as follows:<p>

GaaNaru  
>LeeSaku<br>ShikaTema  
>NejiTenten<br>Mirai and another OC :)

Next time:  
>Mirai and gaara's intense fight. Who will win? Only one way to find out. REVIEW! please?<p> 


End file.
